The Luke-Verse
by Hollowfied Otaku
Summary: A glimpse into the many different versions of Luke that I had planned for Not So Loud.


_**Hey Readers, if you're wondering about the title, I'll explain it to you. Before the Luke Loud that you all know and are reading about came to be, there were a bunch of other versions of him that I thought about using in place of the current one. The Luke-Verse is me giving you all the ability to see what all the variations were and if you want, I can write an entirely different story based around whichever one seems to peek all of your interests. So, in short, you'd be getting Luke in the Not So Loud story as well as Luke in a different story where he'll have to face different problems as well as Luke himself being entirely different. Without further ado however, Enjoy the Chapter.**_

_**The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**_

**The Luke-Verse**

_The Chef_

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon for the Louds. Each of the children were doing their usual Saturday routines; Lori and Leni had left for the mall, Lincoln was reading his comics in his room, Luna was jamming out on her guitar, and so on and so forth. One child in particular was doing something a bit different than his usual routine of researching and brainstorming, he was instead making something that was potent enough that he had to wear a gas mask to properly go about the endeavor.

"Hmm..." he began, running over a recipe that he had painstakingly crafted throughout the week, "Maybe a bit of honey to counteract some of this." Taking a glance outside the kitchen window to observe his sporty little sister as she practiced some of her soccer maneuvers, Luke merely shook his head before closing his little field notebook that held the recipe with a chuckle.

"Nah, she'll love it this way...hopefully" The young, Sous chef muttered before putting the lid on the blender and pulsing it ever so often before adding his wet ingredients and setting it on high. He waited a couple of minutes for it to all blend together perfectly before stopping it and pouring it into a squeeze bottle that he labeled: _L'entrejambe de Satan_. Capping the bottle, Luke made sure to put it far enough back on the counter as a safety measure for the little ones.

"Whatcha upto, Sous?" came the sudden voice of Luke's father, Lynn Sr.

"Oh, nothing much, just wanting to test a new recipe with Junior...By the way, put this on" Luke answered before brandishing another gas mask and holding it to his dad.

"What f-" Lynn Sr. began to ask before getting his answer in the form of an incredible stinging in his eyes but instead of taking the mask, the older brunette went running out of the room screaming and clutching his hands over his eyes.

"Should probably vent this place before anyone else walks in" Luke stated before walking over to the windows in both the kitchen and dining room.

After a half hour passed, Luke felt it was safe to take the mask off and take a whiff of the slightly pungent scent of the spices that he had just used. Checking his phones clock, Luke realized he should start lunch for everyone as is per the usual on the weekend. Once his hands were washed, Luke put his earbuds in and began to listen to some Classical music as he went about making lunch. To Luke, as he cooked, he was hearing the bowings of violins and strikes of timpanis but to the outside world, one would hear the sizzling of meat and chopping of vegetables.

Before he knew it however, Luke had finished cooking and was happy with the results. He had gone basic and made some Cheesesteaks for everyone with all of their favorite toppings, as well as some gooey eggs for Lily. Just as Luke was about to stop his music and text everyone about the food, he felt a tap on his leg.

Looking down a bit, Luke saw Lynn Jr. looking at him with her ball tucked under her arm and a plate in her hand. "Did you make that sauce like you said?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I did, but you should be careful this time, this stuff is hotter than my usual batches of it."

"Pshh, whatever, you said that last time."

"And you thought it wasn't hot until it finally worked its way out of your system. Still can't believe how hard you cried last time."

Lynn took offence to this but rather than punch her older brother, she just rolled her eyes and grumbled out a thanks before making her way to the table. Luke chuckle at this, especially considering that she forgot the sauce but after sending a text to everyone in the house a text to tell them that lunch was ready, before grabbing the sauce and going into the dining room.

"You forgot this" Luke said as he sat the bottle down next to her plate and watched as everyone filed in and got in their seats. After serving everyone, the family dug in and enjoyed their meals as well as each others company before something amazing happened. There was a distinct sound of heavy, pained breathing coming from Junior and everyone watched with concern as she grabbed the squeeze bottle and proceeded to pour another very large helping of the sauce onto her cheesesteak.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" asked a concerned Rita.

"You're not looking too hot, maybe you should take it easy with that stuff" Lynn Sr added.

"I say she's not looking too cold right now, hahahaha, get it?" Luan said as she and the other children look at the spectacle of Lynn's face turning a very vibrant red. Luke easily stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some milk, already knowing what was happening.

"Here, drink this" he said after he got back to the dining room.

"I'm fine" Lynn wheezed out "Just a little toasty in here is all."

"Dude, it's fine in here, you should probably listen to Pop-star though" Luna stated, worry evident in her tone.

"Never, I'd rather sit here" she wheezed again "Naked than stop using this sauce."

"At the rate you're going, that's most likely what's gonna happen so drink the milk" Luke said calmly, only to have Lynn push it away.

"No" she whined, or at least to Luke that's what it sounded like. The older teen sighed before setting the milk down and sitting. The sight continued to happen as everyone began trying to stop Lynn before finally, Lincoln made an unexpected deal.

"C'mon Lynn, if you drink it, then I'll play any game you want for the rest of the day."

A hush came over the family as they heard this, even Lynn was shocked by this before a sly grin appeared on her face, "The whole weekend" she said, upping the deal.

Lincoln sighed defeatedly, "Fine."

Grinning widely, Lynn quickly snatched the milk and chugged it. Slamming the glass on the table, the girl had enough relief from it that she could finish her food. Luke merely place a hand on Lincoln's shoulder before smiling and whispering to him "I don't think she'll be up for the whole weekend, not with how much she used."

Lincoln looked over at the squeeze bottle and noticed how little remained in it, despite the fact that Luke had made it not too long ago.

"Uh oh" Lincoln mumbled out as he realized how bad the rest of the weekend's gonna get.

_**Thus we close on Chef Luke. These little glimpses won't be incredibly long but I do hope you all like them. If you're wondering about what Luke had asked for in the beginning, it was French for Satan's Crotch which is an actual hot sauce that is super dangerous to consume in large helpings of, but Luke knows Lynn likes her food hot. Next installment should be up soon, as well as the next chapter of Not So Loud, so until then, Stay Tuned Readers!**_


End file.
